Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, in which an inner solder ball and an outer solder ball enclosing the inner solder ball are provided.
In the semiconductor industry, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for large storage, thin thickness, and small size of semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. One approach is a package-on-package (PoP) technology through which semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to realize a high density chip stacking. The PoP technology can integrate many kinds of semiconductor chips in smaller areas compared to a general package with a single semiconductor chip.
Unfortunately, with the continuing effort to improve semiconductor performance, semiconductor chips continue to decrease in size. Thus, there is a continuing need for techniques that permit manufacturers to reliably increase chip density.